


Finkleman's Folly Collage

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, Episode: s03e15 Finkelman's Folly, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: A Collage from Finkleman's Folly.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Finkleman's Folly





	Finkleman's Folly Collage

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/finklemans%20Folly_zpsmgjeuvwy.jpg.html)


End file.
